Thin film patterning process has been widely used in the electronics field, and its applications have been extended to the manufacturing process of some sophisticated equipment, such as a display apparatus.
For example, a conventional touch-control panel, also referred to as a touch panel, generally comprises multiple non-contacting drive electrodes and sense electrodes formed on a base substrate, wherein the drive and sense electrodes include a plurality of electrode strips formed by thin film patterning.